Chimera Wing
by SavageDischarge
Summary: Ever since the tragedy on Tenrou Island, Magnolia has fallen into the hands of Twilight Ogre, but, in this time, a new guild takes root, and will grow in strength in that time. That guild is Chimera Wing. Rated for language
1. A New Guild

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I decided that I would try my hand at writing a Fairy Tail original guild story. I know it's been done, but I feel like this is almost the essence of what fanfiction is. Also, I will be accepting a set number of OC's if you want to message me or leave it in the description, but not too many slayers (Dragon, God, Devil, if you read the manga, although I kind of want one God Slayer, they are pretty cool) I also feel inclined to pick OC's with more original magic, so just keep that in mind. So, all you need to send is: Name, Age, Magic, guild mark location and color, and just a basic physical appearance, I think I can work things out if that's too much work, and I'll be sure to credit you. Thanks! **_

The man stood on a cliff, overlooking the town of Magnolia. His name was Braddock Mattingly, and he was an older man at the age of sixty-five. He had long white hair that he frequently kept in a ponytail to keep it out of his face during his training, and blue eyes. He wore a long white traveling cloak, along with black pants and shoes. He stood about 6' 2" and had tanned skin and a well-built frame. He possessed King's Magic, the ability to stop an attack and turn it back on it's original user, as well as distort matter. Despite all this, Braddock was worried. Ever since the disaster on Tenrou Island a few months back, he watched as the formerly proud Fairy Tail guild slowly spiraled into debt and disarray. To make matters worse, the new guild, Twilight Ogre, was very close to completely crippling the entire structure, already having forced them out of their once-proud guild hall into an abandoned windmill on the outskirts of Magnolia. Braddock decided someone had to keep them in line.

"Oi, old man! How much further do we have to walk!" came a voice from behind Braddock. Turning, he saw Gold Draga, a young man of seventeen with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, curling slightly towards the ends. He kept his hair swept across his forehead, so it fell into his face a lot, concealing his bright purple eyes, but the boy didn't seem to mind. Braddock looked at him. The boy stood at 5'7", and also had a tanned, muscular frame. He was wearing a white, sleeveless top, yellow martial arts pants, and black shoes. He also sported yellow wrist tape that wound up to his forearm. Braddock thought back to when he met Gold. The boy had been destroying a town, crying for his missing master. Braddock had used his magic to dispel the boy's, and calmed him down. Gold then told the older man that he was a Third Generation Thunder Dragon Slayer, having been trained by the dragon Thundra, and also having a lacrima implanted inside his body. "Hey, Lars! Get up here!" suddenly, a bright white blur flew over the hill and landed on Gold's shoulder. A white cat, wearing nothing but a blue knapsack, waved to Magnolia.

"So, this is where we start our guild?" Gold asked. Braddock nodded. "I think it's time that we moved in. Maybe the mountain?" he said, considering places for the guild hall. Gold shook his head. "You know what would be really cool, is if we had a guild hall IN the mountain. I can carve it out with my magic, and it can be well enough hidden that no one would be able to find it unless they were worthy of joining the guild." he said. Braddock liked that idea. "Okay, you can start now, Gold." he said. Gold sweat dropped. he hadn't meant right that minute, but he shrugged. "Thunder Dragon's Sparkling Scales!" the young Dragon Slayer shouted as his body became enveloped in an aura of yellow lightning, he crashed his body into the mountain, creating a small cavern. Using his electric aura, he flew inside and began releasing huge amounts of his magic to hollow out a massive cavern in the side of the mountain. Braddock looked at him quizzically. "How is this hidden?" he asked. Gold grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Oh. Yeah. I kind of need you to use your King's Magic for the rest." he said, and Braddock sighed. "Fine." with that, his eyes began to glow, and he slowly but surely constructed an entire hidden guild, within the mountain on the outskirts of Magnolia.

Gold smiled. "Alright! Now all we need is a name!" he cheered. "So, old man, what do we call our guild?" he asked. Braddock closed his eyes and grinned, before opening them again and gazing at the city. "Chimera Wing." he decided, and Gold frowned. "Do chimeras even have wings?" he asked, and Braddock nodded. Gold went to speak again, but Braddock glared at him. "DON'T QUESTION ME!" he shouted. Gold cringed.

_**Alright, short chapter I know, next will be longer so, please, please, submit some OC's **_

_**This is SavageDischarge, shutting down.**_


	2. New Team, New Life!

_**Alright guys! I'm back! Now, I did receive some OC's, but I'm going to wait until I get some more to begin using the submissions, I'm still accepting them, and remember, the more unique they are, the more likely I am to use them. Sorry for the delay, but between homework and writer's block, this is as soon as I could get it done.**_

"Hey, Gold! I'm hungry!" Lars shouted. The little Exceed had decided to actually wear clothes, so he wore little white-and-blue replicas of Gold's clothes, along with a blue beanie with holes for his ears, with the word "FLY" written on the front in white letters. "Hold on, Lars! The old man said I can't leave for another ten minutes!" the blonde Dragon Slayer yelled back. In order to control the young man's manic energy, Braddock had instructed him to spend half an hour every day in the guild's generator room, powering the hall's systems.

Upstairs, a young woman had just walked into the guild. Braddock looked up from his book. "Hello, my name is Braddock Mattingly, master of Chimera Wing. Are you a mage looking to join my guild?" he asked. The girl nodded. "My name is Lily Rowan. I use special Requip Magic, allowing me to access guns, swords and armor." she said. Braddock looked the girl up and down. She stood at about 5' 5", just slightly shorter than Gold, and her long, dark purple hair was pulled back into long pigtails that reached her hips, and her eyes were a startling yellow. She was a curvaceous woman, and she wore a black tank top, purple shorts, black boots and fingerless gloves.

"Hey, Gold! Get up here!" Braddock yelled, and the Dragon Slayer literally flew up the stairs, with Lars close behind. "This is Lily. She's here to join our guild, and I'm putting her on your team. I think you'll get along quite well." he said. Gold grinned and flashed her a thumbs-up, displaying his, well, golden guild mark, a lion face with a snake head above it, with wings on either side. "Oh, that's right! Lily, where would you like your guild mark and what color would you like it in?" Braddock asked, getting the stamper. "Hm, my right thigh, and dark purple please." she said, and Gold clapped her on the shoulder.

"I need you to prove you're strong enough to join the guild." he said, and they walked outside to the sparring cavern dug out behind the guild hall. "Requip! Dark Dragon Armor!" Lily yelled, requipping into her favorite melee form. She stood clad in a black-and-silver armor with small spike designs all over, and a black helmet in the shape of a dragon's head with glowing silver eyes, and she was also carrying a long silver broadsword. Gold chuckled. "Dark _Dragon_? How ironic." he said, dropping into a combat stance. Without waiting, Lily rushed forward, swinging her sword in a wide horizontal arc. Gold ducked under the swing, and kicked the sword out of the girl's hand, intentionally not showing his magic. "Okay, Plan B." Lily said, a red magic circle appearing under her feet. "Quickdraw Armor!" now she stood in black, light, body armor with two magic pistols on her belt. She pulled the guns off of her belt, and aimed at Gold. "Lightning Blast!" she yelled, unleashing multiple pellets of condensed electricity at Gold, who grinned. He quickly consumed all of the magic bullets, and a large yellow magic circle appeared around his fists. "Thunder Dragon's Shockwave Fist!" he yelled before leaping at the Requip mage with lightning-encased fists. Lily dodged, and Gold turned around mid-air. "Thunder Dragon's Roa-urk!" he stopped short as Braddock froze him, his eyes glowing green. "She proved herself, accept her now." he said, and Gold nodded.

After everyone went upstairs, Lily sat down at a table with Gold and Lars. "So, are we the only members, or are there others? " she asked. Gold shook his head, making his hair flop down into his face. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, he spoke. "Yeah, we're pretty new, but there should be some more members soon." he said. "Wanna go on a job?" he asked, excitedly. "Do we even have any?" Lily asked. Gold nodded. "It's a perfect job for us. A sensei at a dojo right here in Magnolia has requested that I go assist his students with their training, and I'm sure that he would appreciate a skilled swordswoman's help too." he decided.

At the dojo, Gold began walking through some basic martial arts moves while Lily demonstrated strikes, parries, counters and guards that could be executed with or against a sword. At the end, the sensei called the two mages to the front of the training hall. "For the benefit of my students, I would like to have you two demonstrate some martial arts, but no magic please." the large man boomed. Lily and Gold nodded to each other, and assumed their fighting stances.

Lily attacked first, throwing her entire body weight into a single kick, aimed at the blonde boy's head. Gold blocked it with his forearm, but he had to shift to compensate for all the weight behind the kick. Lily spun, grabbed Gold's wrist, pivoted on her heel, twisted her hips, and tossed the Dragon Slayer over her shoulder with ease. Gold turned mid-air and landed on his feet, countering by sweeping the Requip Mage's feet out from underneath her. Lily gritted her teeth in anger and launched a flying side kick, which caught Gold in the side. As the blonde mage rose, he sent a quick jab into Lily's stomach, causing her to double over, and followed up with a powerful uppercut that sent the girl flying.

As Lily's mind raced, trying to think of solutions, she quickly rushed Gold, slid between his legs and went to administer a well-placed chop to the neck, but Gold was just too fast. He caught her hand, and glared at her. "That strike could kill me." he said in a dangerous monotone, his body starting to spark out of anger.

"That's enough!" the sensei boomed, Handed out their reward, and the pair headed back to the guild in silence. Lily looked at Gold. "I'm sorry. I'm very competitive, and I couldn't let you win." she said. He nodded. "I understand." he said.

When they got back to the guild, they saw a huge crowd gathered outside the mountain. "I wonder who they are." Lars wondered idly.

_**Remember, OC's! I need some more members! **_

_**This is SavageDischarge, shutting down**_


	3. Team Meeting!

_**Hey guys, I know it's been forever. Alright, here we go! **_

_**Pandora Lockhart- Haley Le **_

_**Kagami Torishima- vailian35**_

_**Akashi Rensaki- altajir95 **_

_**Mika Korhaus. Benjamin Avalon- SavageDischarge **_

Gold and Lily slowly approached the huge crowd, unsure of what was happening outside their guild hall, their home. They weaved their way through the huge crowd, showing their guild marks to gain easy access to the door. "Shadow Devil's Crescent Kick!" a voice called from up in the wooden support rafters that prevented the walls of the mountain from collapsing.

A girl of about Gold's age with long, pin-straight, jet black hair and eyes the color of the ocean wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and blue hi-top sneakers. dropped down, swinging her leg at Gold's head, a blade of black energy around her heel. "Thunder Dragon's Flash Step!" the blonde teen yelled as he blurred into lightning and caught the girl's leg, skillfully dodging the blade around her heel. He then pushed back up on the underside of her leg, and she flipped backwards, landing perfectly on her feet. "Hello, Mika." he said, addressing the black-haired girl. She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. "Hey, Gold." she laughed, and Gold suddenly frowned. "Mika, what are you doing here?" he asked. Mika pointed at Gold's left shoulder, directly at his guild mark, and turned, showing an identical mark, in black, on her right shoulder.

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Lily Rowan." Lily said, reaching out to shake Mika's hand. Mika took it, and nodded. "Mika Korhaus." she said.

Suddenly, the three heard a roar from the downstairs training grounds. They rushed down there, only to find a tall, red-haired man with yellow eyes, dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, wristbands, pants, combat boots and a red trench coat, battling a giant beast with the body and head of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and a snake for a tail. A chimera.

"Hmph. Interesting." Gold said, and Mika and Lily looked at him. "What is it?" Mika asked. "That guy, look at his arms." he answered. Upon closer inspection, the girls realized that an orange scale pattern was beginning to appear on his skin. "Lava Dragon's Talon!" the man yelled, and began to throw a roundhouse kick, lava appearing around his foot in the shape of a claw. Gold suddenly tensed. "Aw, shit!" he yelled, a similar scale pattern suddenly appearing on him in yellow as he erupted in an aura of electricity, and blurred out of sight, placing himself in between the beast and the kick.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Storm Gatling!" he yelled as he clapped his hands together before spreading them apart, with a line of magic circles between them, just before a surge of lighting erupted from the string of circles. The bolts raced towards the man as the chimera behind Gold shimmered yellow and turned into a young woman with maroon hair wound into a long braid that reached down to her mid-thigh, with a long bang covering her right eye, dressed in a sleeveless black dress with a silver corset around her waist, with black thigh high socks, dark purple boots, black fingerless gloves and a single teardrop earring on her left ear. She fell to the ground, clearly exhausted, and Mika and Lily scrambled to get her out of the way of the two Dragon Slayers.

The redhead leaped over the wave of lightning, landing back on his feet, facing Gold. "Oh, you want to fight, little boy?" he asked with a smirk. Gold grunted. "You can't be more than three years older than me, so stop calling me little." he said, before the two rushed each other. They engaged in a fistfight, seeming evenly matched, and the pair slid apart. "Why did you step in like that?" the redhead asked. Gold shot him a glare. "I assume the old man wanted you to prove your strength, but Dragon Force was too far."

"Thunder Dragon's Sparkling Scales!" Gold shouted, lifting off of the ground and flying towards his opponent, twisting so his back was facing the floor, as he started to perform a backflip, concentrating the electricity around his foot. "Thunder Dragon's Shining Claw!" he yelled as he swung his foot downwards. The man responded with a lava-empowered punch and a cry of "Lava Dragon's Molten Fist!" realizing they were evenly matched, the two decided that they were getting nowhere and stopped fighting. They shook hands, and the redhead introduced himself. "The name's Akashi Rensaki." he said. "Gold Draga." "Lily Rowan." "Mika Korhaus." they introduced themselves, and Gold picked up the exhausted girl.

As the group walked back upstairs, Lily turned to face Mika. "So, how do you know Gold?" she asked, and Mika looked up. "I tailed him and the Master for a little while in my shadow form as they passed through Hargeon, but they sensed me and Gold and I fought. Afterwards, Master Braddock taught me how to better control my magic, and since then I've been working as an independent mage." she said.

At the top of the stairs, they saw Lars talking to a purple exceed wearing a yellow sundress. The two cats turned, and the purple one all but tackled Akashi. "You idiot! I could hear the explosions from up here!" she yelled, and the man patted her head. "Calm down, Eliza, I'm fine." he said. Suddenly, the unconscious girl's eyes snapped open, showing their bright green color. "Put me down!" she shrieked. Gold complied. "Sorry about that. My name is Gold, and this is Lily and Mika." he said, as Akashi had stepped out for a moment. "My name is Pandora Lockhart. I use Myth Soul Take Over magic, and I'm proud to be a member of this new guild." she said, overly formal. Gold chuckled. "You can relax, we're all guildmates." he said.

"Gold! Come here!" Braddock yelled from the other side of the mountain. Gold rushed over there, not wanting to anger the old man. Standing next to the master was a pale, well-built man with spiky white hair and silver eyes dressed in a white dress shirt, black trousers and black boots. Gold looked at him. Then he looked at Braddock. Braddock nodded. "You're the God Slayer!" Gold yelled. The man chuckled softly. "The name's Kagami. Kagami Torishima." he said, extending his hand. Gold shook it eagerly.

Just then, the doors to the guild hall slammed open. A tall man with slicked-back, platinum-blond, near-white hair wearing a blue suit with a long white coat draped over his shoulders strolled in. "Well, hello, blondie. How are you today?" he said in a low, silken voice. Gold smirked. "Ben, you bastard! Where the hell did you go!" he shouted, flashing across the room, literally. The man laughed. "Where's Braddock?" he asked, shaking Gold's hand.

"Well, well, well. Benjamin Avalon." Braddock said, striding towards the door. Leaving the two older men to their conversation, Gold walked back to where he had left Lily, Mika, Lars, Pandora and Akashi.

'Well, old friend, it's certainly been a long time." Ben said, and Braddock nodded. "I grew sick of the wandering warrior life, and someone needs to keep Twilight Ogre in check." the white-haired man said absent-mindedly, looking over at what seemed to be the beginning of a team. "It may soon be time to hand off this world to the kids." he said, lost in thought.

_**I'm so sorry this is so short and it's been so long, but I've had loads of work to do, I plan to upload a few more chapters this week, but I need OC's to implement in teams, so, please, please, please, submit OC's! **_

_**This is SavageDischarge, shutting down.**_


	4. More People!

_**Good God, school's a bitch **_

_**Cyrus Light- CursedX **_

_**Tsurugi Ninigi- Tanbek **_

_**Lenard Little- klbubblepop786 **_

_**Fletcher Robin- SavageDischarge **_

Slowly, more and more people piled into the guild hall. Gold sat at a table with Mika, Lily, Pandora and Akashi, looking over the sea of people. "Jeez, they just don't stop coming, do they?" Gold asked, propping his feet up on the table. Mika slapped them off. "Show some respect, you overgrown lizard!" she said playfully. Gold jumped up, crackling with electricity. "Lizard? _Lizard_? Really?" he shouted. Akashi laughed. "Chill out, dude. It's fine." he said. Gold turned on him. "Shut up, Volcano Face!" Akashi put his forehead against Gold's. "Care to repeat that, Thunder Cloud?" Akashi said, and Mika anime fell. "Oh man, you guys have terrible insults." she said. Just when Gold was about to throw a punch, Lily grabbed on to the two men's earlobes and yanked them down.

"Would you two sit down? You're scaring the recruits." she said. Just then, a boy who looked about nineteen approached the table and punched Gold in the face. Gold fell off his chair, and jumped up, fully prepared to brawl. But, as he looked at the one who punched him, his eyes lit up with recognition. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Black Hole himself!" Gold shouted, and turned to his friends. "Guys, meet Cyrus Light. He isn't much of a talker, has got his nose in a book more often than not, and he's almost always got that hood over his face." the rest of Gold's team gazed up and down. Cyrus stood at six feet tall, his white spiky hair with red highlights peeking out from under his black hood, and his gray left eye could be seen, but when he turned back to Gold, the crew swore they saw a red eye under his hair.

"I owed you that." Cyrus said quietly, and Gold nodded. "You did, you did. Now, have a seat." Cyrus sat, knowing how stubborn the Dragon Slayer could be. "Hey, Cyrus? Why did Gold call you the Black Hole?" Mika asked, curious. "Because of this." the lights in the room dimmed, and a completely pitch-black katana appeared in Cyrus' hand. "I use Void Magic." he said, clearly not wanting to discuss his past at the moment. Mika let it drop.

Down in the training cavern, another boy was proving he was worthy of joining the guild. Fletcher Robin, a young boy at just fifteen and standing only five foot two, had conjured his white energy bow and was firing his Light Arrows downrange at a target. Braddock nodded. Fletcher ran a hand through his long, brown hair, tying it back into a ponytail that went halfway down his back. "Tell me Fletcher, Braddock asked as he stamped the boys guild mark on the back of his neck, "How did you develop such a unique magic?" The boy shrugged. "I never knew my family. I grew up in the woods. As a baby, I was found by a bear cub, who brought me back to his mother, and they raised me. We quickly realized that I could not hunt like a bear, so, in frustration one day, I was flailing my arms around, and I conjured a bow. Still don't know how." he said.

On the way up the stairs, Fletcher bumped into a boy who looked about a year older than him. "Oh, excuse me." Fletcher looked up at the boy, and was shocked by his crimson hair. "No problem." Fletcher answered. The boy extended his hand. "The name's Lenard Little, but you can call me Lenny." he said. Fletcher gladly took the hand. "Fletcher Robin." they continued on their ways.

Later, when Lenny came upstairs, he quickly saw and approached Fletcher. "Hey Fletcher, can I call you Fletch?" he asked Fletcher nodded. "Well, Fletch, I don't know anyone else here, so, I was wondering if you would like to be on a team with me?" he asked and Fletcher grinned. "You're not alone in that, Lenny. Sure, I'll join your team." he said.

Later, as the crowd was beginning to thin out, a tall, beautiful red-haired woman walked in. Her hair was brighter than Lenny's, but it was red nonetheless. She walked downstairs, and Lenny and Fletcher, who had been talking this whole time, saw an eyepatch over her left eye.

Downstairs, Braddock was surprised. "Well, Tsurugi Ninigi. It certainly has been a while. I assume you avoided Gold on the way in?" she nodded. "Yeah, blondie's too hyper for me." she said. Braddock gasped. "That reminds me." he said "GOLD! BACK TO THE GENERATOR!"

Upstairs, Gold cursed. "Damn that old bastard, I thought he forgot." he grumbled as he went down to the generator room. On the way down, he passed Braddock and Tsurugi. Recognizing her, he flew right over there. "HeyTsurugihowyoudoi-urk!" his motormouth rant was cut short by Braddock using his magic to practically fling him down the stairs.

"Well Tsurugi, I think you can go. I know what you're capable of." Braddock said. Tsurugi frowned, but used her magic, Mirror Magic, to jump through her reflection in Braddock's glasses and out through her reflection on the table upstairs. She was quickly approached by Lenard and Fletcher. "Hey there, my name is Lenard Little, but you can call me Lenny. This here's Fletcher Robin, but I just call him Fletch. We were wondering, would you like to join our team?" Lenard asked. Tsurugi shrugged. "Eh, I guess. Don't have much else to do."

_**Tsurugi might not have much to do, but by God, I do. I have three months of chapters to write. So, LAST ROUND OF OC's! Promise it'll be done, and it'll be longer, by Thursday. **_

_**This is SavageDischarge, shutting down.**_


End file.
